Tainted Gales (Aura)
Description It is with a heavy heart that I say that all things are not what they seem. Not even when the cutest, friendliest fairy type comes to you with their pink coats and wide smiles...they all secretly want to see the world burn. Tumble was one of the first to show this aura, and she is not the only one to have it. This aura effects only to Pokemon that have the ability cute charm or are a fairy type. Pokemon who have this aura should be wary of, because they sure know how to get what they want. After this aura is learned, Pokemon that are fire type, steel type or poison type moves will have a 20% attack bonus due to Pokemon of this aura originally being developed by fairy type Pokemon. History This aura first started when a bunch of fairy type Pokemon were tired of being pushed around because of their looks. They were casted aside because they were 'too cute' and was never taken seriously. This gang of fairy types; A Mawile, Jigglypuff, Granbull and Clefairy came together and began their plans to prove to everyone else that they were more deadly than they were. After years of seducing other Pokemon, trying to find ways to make themselves feared. They had done it, their auras had transformed as dark as their hearts were. They passed down the aura on to their children, and taught them it's secrets. It spread all over after and wide, fairy type who had a dark place in their hearts have the aura. All though...three centuries ago, it disappeared off of the face of Phericiole. No one knew why it disappeared, but the lack of fairy types must had been a reason why. One hundred years ago, a lone Milotic by the name of Eris, who was a descendant of the Mawile from that gang too long ago, had begun to show signs of the aura. It began to appear with Pokemon that had the cute charm ability in random places around Phericiole. The aura these days are considered a rarity, but easy to spot if they are known to have cute charm. Move(s) and Ability(s) Abilities * Level One: (Aura Ability) Friendly Intentions: This Pokemon gets an attack bonus of 10% if the pokemon they are attacking is considered their friends or acquaintances. It builds psychopathic intents to the user and allows them to make calculated strategies to make their friends suffer. This ability is also passed down at birth if one of the parents as the Tainted Gales aura. * Level Three: (Passive Aura Ability) Sexy Charm: This ability works similar to Cute Charm but it affects all genders and not just the opposite. Success rate of being infatuated is 30%. "I am a equal opportunity psychopath!" * Level Eighteen: (Secondary Aura Ability, Replaces Sexy Charm) Tainted Gales- The user has taken a liking to feeding off of the love of others. They grow a single flower next to their left ear. The flower looks similar to a Gracadia flower expect in a slightly darker color. The flower can spread it's pollen which makes the Pokemon fall in love with the user. Same success rate as Sexy Charm. Moves * Level Two: Simon Says Hit Yourself- A pink shroud falls over the user and forces the physical attack to bounce back to the attacker.(Similar to mirror coat but for physical moves) Does not work for special attacks. * Level Three: Chocolate Flavored Kisses- The user attacks by kissing the foe, the Pokemon becomes confused and 5%(weak)-20%(Super effective or Critical Hit) of their HP is drained. Pokemon who have ability liquid ooze drains HP of user. Does not work for Pokemon who have the abilities; Simple, Oblivious, Unaware or Moody. * Level Seven: Tough Love- The Pokemon attacks by hugging the foe so tightly they can not breathe. Loses 5% HP per turn and the user absorbs said HP. Works similar to warp and leech seed, and is 30% likely to make the foe flinch. * Level Eleven: Heartbreaker- This attack removes infatuation or in love statuses from pokemon while removing 15% of HP. * Level Sixteen: Seduce- This Pokemon whispers words of love and affection, causing the foe to permanently fall in love with the user. If they do not, then they fall in love with the pokemon for four turns. This attack has a low success rate of 25% to cause a Pokemon to fall permanently in love with the user. Aura Overflare Omnibus: A purple aura infests the user, causing purple aura like vines to attack the pokemon around them and wrap around them tightly. When it hits a Pokemon, a pink ghostly flower blooms on top of the heads of the pokemon affected and it blossoms, causing to fall in love with the user. This attack causes all Pokemon around the user to fall in love with the user, and the user absorbs their life essence taking 25% to 50% of HP. The user faints after 2 turns in using the overflare and can not battle anymore. Category:Aura Category:User-Created Aura